Forum:Shinies and Shadows for trade!
---- Highlights '- Regular Lv 1 Moltres' '- Regular Lv 10 Zapdos' '- Lv 100 Shadow Cloysters (x2)' '- Lv 100 Shiny Dewgong' '- Shadow Lv 1 Snorlax' '- Shadow Lv 12 Lapras' '- Shiny Lv 100 Lapras' *For a good offer, I can train pokemon up to a desired level, evolve, and / or teach moves. Recent Changes! '- '''Pokemon added today: Shiny Caterpie, Shadow Alakazam, Shiny Lapras - List fully updated again on July 19 - Hacked pokemon added 'Shiny For Trade: *Caterpie (Lv 100) TradeID (15009a2844fff5) *Butterfree (Lv 10) TradeID (14ff0f2865de1f) *Butterfree (Lv 28) TradeID (14ff8a72e726ae) *Beedrill (Lv 24) TradeID (14ffdfa4dea08e) *Beedrill (Lv 31) TradeID (14fd0c7e7c2599) *Pidgey (Lv 36) TradeID (1500801146b153) *Pidgey (Lv 38) TradeID (14f018c45a2b89) *Pidgeotto (Lv 27) TradeID (14ffadc6205acf) *Pidgeot (Lv 39) TradeID (14ff8a7a7ab77d) *Pidgeot (Lv 42) TradeID (15006cc84379b7) *Raticate (Lv 86) TradeID (14ff8a7d5dc000) *Fearow (Lv 36) TradeID (14ff46733da32d) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe906eb692fc) *Raichu (Lv 88) TradeID (14ff490fed307a) *Clefairy (Lv 26) TradeID (14fccb4bf1398c) *Clefable (Lv 39) TradeID (14ff8ab9e94323) *Wigglytuff (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff83d39067ec) *Wigglytuff (Lv 88) TradeID (14ff8a26f7c38d) *Zubat (Lv 12) TradeID (14ffdfa8e1ef85) *Golbat (Lv 42) TradeID (14fb9c667c240e) *Golbat (Lv 70) TradeID (14ffb4fe4d2cc4) *Vileplume (Lv 68) TradeID (14fda229a4f467) *Parasect (Lv 70) TradeID (14ff4915539de3) *Parasect (Lv 88) TradeID (14ffdf9dfb39f4) *Venonat (Lv 65) TradeID (14f37d2645af49) *Venomoth (Lv 67) TradeID (14ff8abf4369a7) *Venomoth (Lv 79) TradeID (1500033833a910) *Venomoth (Lv 87) TradeID (15008015fc691f) *Meowth (Lv 23) TradeID (14f94750bb6374) *Persian (Lv 41) TradeID (14f6aaa3651e76) *Mankey (Lv 36) TradeID (14f5be37558a15) *Arcanine (Lv 21) TradeID (1500801bf0c27e) *Abra (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8ad59ef516) *Alakazam (Lv 32) TradeID (14ff8ada0525b0) *Machop (Lv 83) TradeID (14ff83d933aaf4) *Weepinbell (Lv 65) TradeID (14f59794488dcc) *Weepinbell (Lv 68) TradeID (14f597958a67e4) *Weepinbell (Lv 66) TradeID (14f34207853830) *Tentacool (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fd2957d7) *Tentacool (Lv 9) TradeID (14ff8af7189350) *Tentacool (Lv 87) TradeID (14fda22d6313a6) *Tentacool (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01bf59c478) *Tentacruel (Lv 30) TradeID (14f6aabbf7c9af) *Geodude (Lv 24) TradeID (15006cd6c2e4af) *Golem (Lv 25) TradeID (14ffc2324efbec) *Slowpoke (Lv 82) TradeID (14ffadd2156969) *Can trade for Lickitung if prefered* *Magneton (Lv 88) TradeID (14fe817753e28b) *Dodrio (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff83e0cc8efd) *Dodrio (Lv 89) TradeID (14ffb503ca40d4) *Dewgong (Lv 100) TradeID (150058c766a9a2) *Shellder (Lv 80) TradeID (1500033ec50542) *Onix (Lv 49) TradeID (14fd4cbe07b645) *Electrode (Lv 88) TradeID (14ffc239c59490) *Electrode (Lv 89) TradeID (14ff491e3a6d11) *Rhydon (Lv 87) TradeID (14fe9082584ec2) *Tangela (Lv 88) TradeID (14fc01c6c6e0af) *Horsea (Lv 66) TradeID (14ff8b26b93da5) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fbc459b7906d) *Horsea (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc0541995b75) *Horsea (Lv 86) TradeID (14fcb66e55b91f) *Goldeen (Lv 68) TradeID (14ff8b29402988) *Goldeen (Lv 86) TradeID (14fb7273aade1b) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd11b696b533) *Goldeen (Lv 87) TradeID (14fd798ea0b02a) *Goldeen (Lv 88) TradeID (14fd11b9d3b9e9) *Staryu (Lv 1) TradeID (14f019fc4038db) *Starmie (Lv 81) TradeID (14fc324bda04e6) *Starmie (Lv 86) TradeID (14ff8b2bdc5668) *Mr. Mime (Lv 1) TradeID (1500195f7673d5) *Pinsir (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b2fd70405) *Gyarados (Lv 66) TradeID (14fc8856d6f0bc) *Gyarados (Lv 87) TradeID (14fc885e633319) *Lapras (Lv 100) TradeID (15009a33f50314) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14ff8b32fd3093) *Ditto (Lv 40) TradeID (14f6aac3858d8e) *Ditto (Lv 74) TradeID (14ff4927893ff6) *Kabutops (Lv 40) TradeID (14fe6c4a38c441) *Dragonite (Lv 87) TradeID (14ff8b35d0cbba) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea3bce6be) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f68ea4f03dd3) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b5f460ed9) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b61d72f67) '''Shadow For Trade: *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fb9ca931b241) *Squirtle (Lv 1) TradeID (14fc053cac3f4a) *Ekans (Lv 1) TradeID (14ffc69826b61f) *Venonat (Lv 1) TradeID (15006cd1d7d6ce) *Alakazam (Lv 19) TradeID (15009a2dd290c2) *Ponyta (Lv 1) TradeID (1500801ff48c02) *Grimer (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802343ab93) *Cloyster (Lv 100) TradeID (14ffcb54055e92) *Cloyster (Lv 100) TradeID (14ffcb5a6f13aa) *Hitmonchan (Lv 1) TradeID (1500575c8b0226) *Lickitung (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802858609b) *Scyther (Lv 1) TradeID (1500802ca42ef0) *Pinsir (Lv 1) TradeID (150058ce14e4e4) *Lapras (Lv 12) TradeID (14ffd8eec1eb16) *Aerodactyl (Lv 1) TradeID (14ffc6a4cc660b) *Snorlax (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff868bc8c141) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f8483b2f2637) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14f84839abbeec) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b4e963ef7) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b5658c5c4) *Missingno. (Lv 1) TradeID (14ff8b58b7cf84) Regular For Trade: *Zapdos (Lv 10) TradeID (14ff8b38f2a6e6) *Moltres (Lv 1) Trade ID (14fd4cd7e4ef14) *Mewtwo (Lv 86) TradeID (14ff8b3d961a12) *More mew than I'm going to bother with. If you're interested, just let me know. Most are Lv 1. 'Hacked Pokemon ' (CHEAP) *'Shadow' Dewgong (Lv 84) TradeID (150019535ab77b) *Mew (Lv 100) TradeID (14ff8a40941945) *Mew (Lv 100) TradeID (14ff8aef6a37aa) Lastly, here are the pokemon I am''' looking for'. IGNORE WHAT I HAVE ASKED ON EACH POKEMON. MOST ARE GLITCHED AND / OR OUTDATED, or I'm just hoping to get extremely lucky in the trade center. Any good offer will be considered, though, especially with common pokemon. 'Shiny (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Snorlax *Kangaskhan *Tauros *Mew *Mewtwo *Entei *Suicune *Somewhat looking for two Shiny Eevees for Johto. '''Shadow (Looking For) - (Evolutions also accepted) *Poliwag *Chansey *Eevee / Jolteon *Victini *Raikou *Suicune *Somewhat looking for two more Shadow Eevees for Johto. I'm more than willing to trade several pokemon for one that I'm looking for as long as it's fair. Please stop offering common shinies for rare pokemon, or common regular pokemon in general. If you personally wouldn't even consider the offer from the other end, it probably isn't worth making. _____________________________________________________________________ Completed trades deleted to save space! _______